Rafael Waithe
Rafael Waithe to wilkołak oraz najlepszy przyjaciel Landona Kirby. Wyzwolił swoją klątwę zabijając przypadkowo swoją dziewczynę w wypadku samochodowym. Pierwszy raz pojawił się w odcinku This is the Part Whe. Wczesne lata życia Wampiry: Dziedzictwo W This is the Part Where You Run widziany jest pierwszy raz gdy idzie z Landonem do kościoła, tam po raz pierwszy podczas pełni przechodzi przemianę w wilka w między czasie zjawia się Alaric i Hope i pomagają mu, zaczepiając łańcuchy by nikogo nie skrzywdził. Potem we czwórkę jadą do szkoły Salvatore, Rafael zostaje powitany przez Josie i Lizzie a następnie oprowadzony po szkole. Wieczorem idzie na imprezę, i prosi Josie o ściągniecie jego przyjaciela Landona, ta za pomocą magii wydostaje go z piwnicy. Potem przez chwile oboje rozmawiają, a następnie ten siada przy ognisku i po chwili obok niego zjawia się Josie po czym chwile gadają o Lizzie. Następnego dnia dowiaduje się ,że Landon opuszcza szkołe Salvatore i żegna się z nim, mówiąc że nic mu nie bedzie. W Some People Just Want to Watch the World Burn Rafael naprawia samochód, po chwili zjawia się Hope i rozmawiają na temat Landona, ta mówi że to złodziej i kłamca lecz Rafael mówi że to nie prawda i że zna go lepiej dodaje też że jadą go szukac, ten chce jechać z nimi lecz Hope wyraża niechęć, po chwili zjawia się jednak Alaric i mówi że to dobry pomysł by pojechał z nimi. Kiedy docierają do lasu znajdują tam kobietę która nic nie mówi, Ric odpowiada że zawiezie ją na komisariat a oni mają poszukać Landona. Obydwoje oddalają się od Alarica i idą szukać najlepszego przyjaciela Rafaela miedzy czasie rozmawiając. Potem Hope mówi że jest w piwnicy i mówi że daje mu trzy minuty na rozmowe, gdy ten schodzi do piwnicy zauważa Landona przez krótką chwile omawiają co się stało lecz nagle zjawia się Hope i im przerywa i za pomocą magii popycha Landona do ściany, Rafael staje w obronie przyjaciela. Landon mówi co się stało i że w lesie jest kobieta zionąca ogniem lecz Hope mu nie wierzy, jednak po chwili zjawia się Ric i potwierdza wersję Landona.thumb|left|222px|Rafael,Hope i Alaric. Wszyscy chcą odnaleść zaginiony nóż, nagle jednak zjawia się kobieta i żąda noża pokazując na Landona, Rafael jest zszokowany że ten rzeczywiście wziął nóż, po chwili we czwórkę obmyślają plan zabicia kobiety. Po pokonaniu smoczycy ta zamieniła się w prawdziwego smoka. Ric każe jemu i Rafaelowi kierować się w stronę samochodu. Gdy Hope rzuci w tym samym czasie zaklęcie. Potem jednak gdy ostatecznie zabijają smoka, Alaric mówi że Rafael i Landon odeszli. W We're Being Punked Rafael i Ladnon uciekli do lasu w Mystic Falls i próbują przetrwać na własną rękę. Gdy kończy im się jedzenie Landon wpada na pomysł by zarobili pieniądze po przez zdolności Rafaela, oboje jadą do miasta i zakładają się o pieniądze że Rafael wejdzie na dach w 20 sekund, Rafael używa swoich wilczych umiejętności i ukańcza wyzwanie, i zdobywają mnóstwo pieniędzy. Potem Obydwoje znów widzeni są w lesie Nagle Landon przeliczając pieniądze zauważa na jednym z nich przerażający napis, gdy Rafael pyta się o co chodzi ten nie odpowiada i mówi że powinni już isć dalej, jednak nagle obydwoje zostają postrzeleni strzałami. Gdy się budzą są przywiązani i zauważają obok nich postrzelonego nieznajomego mężczyznę. Po chwili pojawia się Jeremy Gilbert i mówi że wysłał go Alaric. Ladnon mówi wtedy Rafaelowi że ktoś próbował ich straszyć po przez napis, Rafael zaczyna rozumieć. Obydwoje wieczorem wracają do szkoły, a Rafael oficjalnie zostaje uczniem. Wygląd zewnętrzny Rafael jest młodym Wilkołakiem jest on wysoki o dobrze zbudowanej sylwetce. Ma brązowe oczy i krótkie zakręcone czarne włosy. Osobowość Zdolności *'Szybka regeneracja' - wilkołaki posiadają nadludzkie zdolności regeneracyjne, co oznacza, że jeśli się kiedykolwiek zostaną zranieni, ich rany niemal natychmiast się zagoją. Jak wampiry, mogą uleczyć się z najbardziej ciężkich urazów, w porównaniu jednak jest to wolniejszy proces. *'Nadprzyrodzona szybkość' - wilkołaki są o wiele szybsze od ludzi. Niektóre wilkołaki okazują się być tak samo szybkie jak wampiry, a inne nie. W postaci wilka ich prędkość jest większa. *'Nadprzyrodzona siła' - wilkołaki są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi. W ludzkiej formie nie są aż tak silne jak wampiry, jednak podczas pełni są wstanie je pokonać. *'Nadprzyrodzone zmysły' - wilkołaki mają niezwykle rozwinięte zmysły węchu, wzroku, smaku oraz słuchu. Niektóre wilkołaki są w większym stopniu wyczulone na jeden z tych zmysłów, jak np. Jules, która potrafiła wytropić wampira lub Tyler, który w kawie wyczuł werbenę, co jest rzadko spotykane ponieważ kawa dobrze izoluje smak werbeny. *'Nadprzyrodzona zręczność' - wilkołaki mają nadludzką zręczność. Mogą skakać, wspinać się, rzucać lub biegać niesamowicie szybko bez żadnego trudu czy wyczerpania. *'Niezwykła odporność' - wilkołaki przechodzą przez więcej traum niż ludzie, chociażby podczas pełni, gdy doznają urazów w trakcie przemiany. Ich ciało przystosowane jest do ogromnego bólu. Podczas intensywnego wysiłku nie odczuwają nagłego zmęczenia. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - ugryzienie wilkołaka jest śmiertelne dla wampira, lecz nie dla pierwotnego. Jeśli jednak wilkołak ugryzie pierwotnego, to ugryziony doświadczy halucynacji i innych efektów ubocznych. *'Złość' - kiedy wilkołak jest wściekły, jego gniew zwiększa siłę oraz inne umiejętności w krótkim czasie, co daje im przewagę nad wampirem. *'Zmiennokształtność' - podczas pełni księżyca, przemieniają się w wilki. *'Wykrywanie kłamstwa' - wilkołaki są w stanie wykryć kłamstwo. Słabości *'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wilkołaka spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca wilkołakowi spowoduje trwałą śmierć. *'Tojad' - kiedy wilkołak spożyje tojad staje się osłabiony i rozgorączkowany. Wilkołak może zostać spalony, jeśli tojad ma kontakt ze skórą. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wilkołaka. *'Złamanie karku' - złamanie karku wilkołaka spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Czary' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wilkołaka. Wystąpienia Wampiry: Dziedzictwo *''This is the Part Where You Run'' *''Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn'' *''We're Being Punked, Pedro'' *''Hope is Not the Goal'' *''Malivore'' Ciekawostki Galeria Kategoria:Wilkołaki Kategoria:Wampiry: Dziedzictwo: Postacie główne Kategoria:Uczniowie Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted